Somebody Cares
by KindKnight
Summary: Why does Kyoko always seem to just do what she wants, unfearing of consequences? It may be more than just her nature, maybe its her acting out, in a desperate need for attention. A story very dear to my heart. Many more chapters to come.
1. A place to call home

Fiddling with the small assortment of games Kyoko found herself bored. With a heavy sigh she flopped over on her side, laying on the floor of Yui's apartment. She loved the fact that her lifelong friend had her own place, it was like a clubhouse in her eyes. She sniffed at the scent of food cooking.

"Ahhh heavenly.." She whispered, the scent filling her nostrils. Belly crawling as she sniffed the blond girl followed the scent to the kitchen of Yui's apartment. She peeked her head around the corner, smiling mischievously at the turned unsuspecting back of her friend as she cooked. The girl was standing in her street clothes, adorned with an apron.

Crawling ever closer Kyoko realized she was wearing a skirt, perfect. Being the terrible pervert she was she placed herself on her back, right between her friends legs. Yui meanwhile was feeling extremely uncomfortable, almost like she was being watched. She turned, but found there was no Kyoko watching her from the corner.

Shrugging the feeling off she continued to cook, Kyoko would love the meal she had prepared. It was nothing special, but then, it didn't have to be. Kyoko would eat anything she threw at her, shoveling whatever it was with both hands at times, the girl was so ravenous you'd think it was the first meal she'd ever gotten. But as always she could come to Yui for more.

She walked away to tell Kyoko everything was nearly ready and to set the table, but, as she did she felt her foot hit something. Nearly stumbling over the thing she righted herself, looking back. Laying in the middle of her kitchen, bleeding from the nose, was a very pleased looking Kyoko.

"Blue..." She whispered, confusing her companion as she drooled. Yui thought, trying to decode her strange friends puzzle. Then, like a ton of bricks it hit her, square in the face. That was the color of underwear she was wearing.

"Tch... Dammit Kyokoooo!" Yui called, her voice cracking with the anger and frustration now firmly planted on her face as she lifted her foot to kick her friend.

"Nice view." Smiled Kyoko as she lolled her head over lazily to the side and was greeted by the blue undergarment once again.

Blushing madly Yui sent a barrage of kicks to Kyoko's face. The girl immediately realized the consequences of her actions and was left writhing on the floor pleading forgiveness from the monster about to give her a concussion.

Slurping her Miso soup Kyoko nursed her battle wounds. She had barely escaped alive from the ravenous creature what dwelt in the apartment. Yui remained calm as she flipped on the television to go alongside with their meal, her anger subsided, Kyoko was in fact, just being Kyoko.

"Hey.. Its getting kinda late. You should go home." Yui informed as she looked at the clock, the tiny hand well passed nine.

"Naaaahhhh." Kyoko informed with an exaggerated sigh. "I don't feel like it, I'll just stay the night here." She concluded, smiling over at her friend.

Yui however was more than a little disturbed, the girl had stayed over every night this week. "Well you should at least tell your parents, I mean, don't they worry?" She asked, trying to convince her friend to be at least a little responsible.

"Nope." Kyoko replied. Her answer short, sweet and to the point. She continued slurping her miso as she watched the television, unfazed by the question or her answer. Yui however was more than modestly surprised.

Her parents forced her to call, twice a day sometimes. They wanted her grade card, her test papers, everything where they could find them easily should her grades slip. Kyoko's parents had never been that strict, at one point Yui even envied her for her freedom. But now, years older, she felt like she was seeing Kyoko in a new light. No one was their to take care of her. No one cared.

Well there was one person...

Yui smiled as she realized how Kyoko had always clung to her, how she fed her and forced her to do her homework. She was here to take care of her, somebody cared. Kyoko knew that.

Smiling softly at the blond across from her Yui could feel her heart fluttering in her chest at her new sense of duty. Kyoko could stay as long as she liked. "Hey Kyoko?" Yui asked, her face blushing slightly.

"Hmmmm?" Kyoko asked, her head tilting lazily to the side as he ice blue eyes found Yui's.

Suddenly Yui could feel her heart quicken, her veins freeze to ice, suddenly, she was nervous. "Do you uh... I don't know... Wanna start maybe... I don't know... Moving some stuff in here?" Yui asked, her eyes fluttering down to the table. The question felt so intimate, living together seemed weird for some reason. Yui's blush just wouldn't stop. She looked up, her embarrassment was well worth it.

Kyoko's face had turned to one of absolute glee, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide and toothy. You would have thought maybe Yui had just told her Mirakurun was coming to dinner. Leaping over the table Kyoko knocked over the empty bowls and utensils carelessly, her arms wrapping around Yui in a tight squeeze.

Yui could feel her smile grow wider at the sign of affection. Pulling Kyoko off the table she planted her in more comfortable position on her lap, she held her there for a long while, whispering soft kind words and rubbing her back. Now she knew Kyoko's inner pain. "You don't need to worry..." She whispered.

You always have a home... Somebody cares.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Please excuse any misspellings or anything like that, and let me know about them. I'm trying to learn really hahahha. This story is in fact a very dear one to me. Allot of my friends parents just don't care about them, sometimes I feel like mine don't, but they haven't kicked me out or completely neglected me, so I'm doing better than most.**

**I remember a few years ago a girl in my class was asking her friends if she could crash at their place. Her and her mom had come to a mutual agreement and decided they both needed a break from each other. So, she had kicked her out for three months.**

**Its hard to hear stories like that, but its also nice to hear in those situations that somebody cares. That someones there to offer support and love where you have been neglected. I always wish I could have helped her, in any way. But I was just a kid too, I still am. I'd like to help out once I'm older though. I love charity work.**

**Homeless kids are just too common for my comfort levels.**


	2. Morning Romance

Kyoko lay on her back, blond hair pooling around her as she took each long calming breath. After crying for so long she felt so... Serene; like a giant weight had been lifted from her chest. Even though It was darn near pitch black in Yui's apartment... Well; their apartment... Kyoko could still turn her head and make out the sleeping silhouette of her savior.

Funny. 'Savior' seemed like a word saved only for those who battle some great opponent, rescue the damsel in distress, and rode off into the sunset. Yui had done none of those things, she was just there... Though, to Kyoko... It was the best thing the dark haired angel could have done.

She had offered her what she never once thought she would get. Love... Unconditional love, vast as the ocean and twice as deep. A heated blush stained her cheeks as she scooched ever closer to the girl, suddenly grateful for the darkness of night as she slid under Yui's soft slender arm and nuzzled lovingly against her chest.

Her eyes only growing heavier she slipped soundly to sleep in the comforting arms of her friend and longtime crush. Having never before felt so wanted, so at home.

* * *

Shimmering gold slivers of light cast their way through the blinds into the dark space which housed the sleeping girls. Shining their persistent rays upon the unsuspecting victim that was Yui Funami. Fluttering her tired eyes groggily she attempted lazily to flee from the annoying disturbance easing its way into her sensitive, dilated pupils.

A shuffling against her brought her attention immediately to the sleeping angel curled against her chest. Her heart stopped and her face tinted a fiery ember. She looked magnificent in the soft light; her blond hair shining like gold and her pale ivory skin glowing in the morning sun.

Beautiful...

Sliding out from underneath the clinging limbs Yui quickly replaced her body with a nearby pillow. The chilly substitute was taken eagerly by the thin arms of Kyoko, who nuzzled deep within the fluffy thing.

For a moment Yui would sit there; watching her new roommate with the most endearing of smiles. Giddiness and a happy optimism embedded its way deep within her very soul. However this feeling was not stationary; it oozed sluggishly through every vein in her body.

Shaking her head clear she righted herself - maneuvering through the shaded room and navigating towards the kitchen. Turning on the light she gathered the materials needed for breakfast, her first breakfast with her new roomie.

The heavenly smell of salty bacon drove Kyoko from her slumber. Her bright blue eyes opening as she realized in disgust that she had been drooling on the pillow under her.

Wiping the slobber from her cheek she turned to the light seeping into the room from the kitchen. After a moment, her sleep depraved mind figured out Yui would probably be making them breakfast. Kyoko smiled; she had always liked it when Yui took care of her. Like a very sweet and caring wife. The thought of Yui being her loving and tender wife brought heat to her pale cheeks.

Quickly shaking the thoughts of love away she stood, scratching her stomach lazily as she sauntered into the room, her usual demeanor returning full force to her. A broad smile stretched across her cheeks as she located the dark haired girl, her feety panda pajamas adorning her thin body as she cooked.

Slinking behind her friend she slowly slid over the cold tile floor towards her newfound prey.

"Don't you dare." Came a soft yet firm warning from the dark haired girl, freezing the blond in her tracks. 'When did she see me?' She wondered as she slumped over in disappointment.

"Good girl, now go put the futon away, i'm almost done." She finished. Kyoko smiled at the thought of warm food filling her empty stomach and set about her chore. As the plates and glasses were filled the two took respective seats opposite each other. Shoveling food down her throat Kyoko ate noisily, while opposite of her Yui took slow simple bites.

Now over halfway through her second helping Kyoko took a moment to gulp down the juice beside her, effectively washing down the pile of food she had just eaten. Her stomach near full she paced herself with the rest of her meal - though - still ate faster than Yui, who had just finished her first plate and was in fact satisfied.

"You don't eat enough." Kyoko announced, munching her food. Yui looked at Kyoko with disbelief - her brow raising questioningly.

"I eat as much as I should, its just that you eat like its the last meal you'll ever be given." She observed as Kyoko finished her plate. Kyoko seemed to ignore the statement as she took both hers and Yui's plate from the table and took off to the kitchen. Yui smiled at the gesture, glancing for a moment at her friends thin structure. 'How could a girl eat so much, yet weigh so little?' She wondered.

With a furrowing brow she wondered for but a moment if her parents had ever just forgotten to feed her. It was likely, given her situation. She felt a pang in her heart as the thought of Kyoko cold, alone, and hungry, embedded itself within her memory. She shook her head clear of the thoughts as she heard the water stop and Kyoko approach, It was all over now. She would never be ignored or forgotten again.

Kyoko sprung up on her, wrapping her arms around the brown eyed girls neck from behind and burying herself into her. Yui was albeit, a little surprised by the sudden contact. "Don't go around thinking sad things Yui.." She whispered in her ear.

Yui smiled softly, her eyes half closing with a happy sigh as she ran her hand up and down the girl's arm. Reassuring her that she wasn't upset anymore. Kyoko had always been good at reading her, even when she didn't want her too. They had been together so long, it was really no surprise.

"Lets get ready for school." Yui whispered turning her face to the long haired otaku. Not really judging their proximity until it was far too late. All she could feel was the heat of their closeness, their noses touching softly as their eyes shot open.

Blue met Brown, and no one could muster the strength needed to move.


End file.
